


A Trickster's Pact

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Two strangers come to offer Loki a deal. Loki is curious... and bored.





	A Trickster's Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorBryant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/gifts).



> Second prompt fill for the First Year Anniversary Celebrations! SailorBryant requested a Freewood x Avengers crossover and instead of having them meeting the Superhusbands I ended up with Loki taking an interest in Gavin... RIP X'D Thank you, dear <3 For everything.
> 
> Set in Avengers 1 in the Marvel Universe.

“Beautiful day, innit?” a man with hair spun of gold greeted him, his smile gleaming in the fluorescent light. In his shadow stood another man, watching them carefully. “You must be Loki.”

“I am indeed,” Loki agreed, eyeing the… human? curiously. He had the appearance of one of the Vanir but did not speak like them. And his companion bore too different a demeanor. They were wearing the ritual armour of his captors, yet he doubted they were agents of humanity’s shield. A test, then. Loki lifted his shackled hands and raised his brows. “If you are looking for a favour I’m afraid I am somewhat… preoccupied.”

The golden one’s smile did not waver. “How about a trade, then?”

Loki frowned. “You think you have anything that would be of use to me in my situation?”

“It depends.” He cocked his head to the side, green eyes glinting mischievously. “How much do you value your freedom?”

Loki stared at him in shock.

“You would oppose your own government? After they proved just how deftly they dealt with the Chitauri army?”

“Hmm.” The golden man hummed, leaning against the glass doors of his cage. He flashed Loki a smile. “I’m feeling lucky. Are you?”

In the moment he’d taken his eyes off the man in shadows, all his attention focussed on that dangerous smile, the man stepped up to the console. A long series of beeps followed by the pneumatic hiss of the door opening. Loki stood up, his shackles clattering to the floor.

“You do not know the powers you’re dealing with, child,” Loki warned, eyeing them warily. The golden one’s grin turned cheeky.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” He paused, shooting Loki a playfully challenging look. “As a fellow trickster, I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

He held out his hand for Loki to shake. After careful consideration, Loki took it.

“You remind me of Puck,” he muttered under his breath. The dark one chuckled at that, a surprisingly light sound coming from someone emanating menace. Loki glanced between the humans, dropping his hand. “Very well, you have freed me. I suppose that deserves a boon.” He paused, giving the golden man a severe look. “Choose wisely.”

“Help us get rid of the rot infesting Shield,” the dark one spoke up, his voice low. “Expose the double agents who swore loyalty to Hydra.”

“I’ve not seen such a creature in a long while,” Loki mused, rubbing at his wrists mindlessly. The bruises left from the shackles healed under his touch.

“Not the creature of old,” the golden one corrected, beckoning him to follow. “But an organization of humans. A rival, I suppose.”

“A petty human squabble,” Loki sneered. “Why set me free to wreak havoc over such a small matter?”

The golden one flashed him another grin. “Things tend to turn out in my favour. This feels… right.”

“Right,” Loki repeated dubiously. He glanced at the darker man shadowing them. “I don’t suppose my saviours might be willing to share their names?”

“I’m Gavin,” the golden one offered flippantly, not even looking back at him. He waved at his shadow. “That’s Ryan.”

The man didn’t so much as acknowledge Loki, either, melting into the shadows - quite literally. Interesting.

Not the company Loki had expected to find himself in, but at least this promised to be less boring.


End file.
